Mewtwo's Mistress
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Mewtwo is constantly being followed by a trainer from long ago. She relentlessly offers Mewtwo a home and does her best to win him over. Unfortunately for her she is human, psychic but still human. Ever since their first encounter Mewtwo and Ashley have shared an unbreakable connection. One he does not wish to break even if he could.


Summary:Mewtwo is constantly being followed by a trainer from long ago. She relentlessly offers Mewtwo a home and does her best to win him over. Unfortunately for her she is human, psychic but still human. Ever since their first encounter Mewtwo and Ashley have shared an unbreakable connection. One he does not wish to break even if he could.

Characters:Mewtwo, Lucario, OC

Rating: M for possible high violence, language

Aurthor's Note:I on nothing just a side story slash idea for a possible Mewtwo continuation I had. This is the 'Male' Mewtwo from the 90's.

Mewtwo's Mistress

Giovanni was the head of Team Rocket who had ordered a very desperate Dr. Fugi to create the perfect and most powerful pokemon from a fossil of the once forgotten Mew. If that wasn't the hardest part, it was probably the fight to constantly keep from breaking down at the thought that his dear, sweet daughter Amber was never coming back. Even as he struggled for so long once he was able to reincarnate her consciousness. Only Mewtwo could live; to the lost doctor it seemed so unfair. Still he studied. Still he researched. Then on February 6th the creature came to life truly for the first time in all the years it had a pulse.

Unfortunately, not one single scientist who had been part of the project would ever be known for their hard work. For Mewtwo had been awaken angered and the lab as well as everyone in it was destroyed. The evil scum Giovanni had managed to convince Mewtwo to allow him to teach control. Of all things. Though it was necessary. Up until the point where Giovanni got the bright idea to piss Mewtwo off by betraying him. The end result being he fled and returned to the island he had been created on to rebuild the lab and devise a plan to rule all pokemon he cloned after he whipped out humanity. A mouth full right? But the whole thing was a much bigger mess than that. In the end he whipped the memories of everyone involved in the ciaos. All but one.

A little girl barely old enough to train pokemon by the name of Ashley had caught wind of the challenge and swam to the island. Using her powerful psychic powers she managed to stay out of reach of Mewtwo's radar. He heard the shouts from below as he and his new companions flew away from the island.

"Mewtwo! I'll find you again! I'll get stronger and I will find you! Some day I can protect you from the cruelness! Together you won't have to be so lonely anymore!" But he ignored her vow and continued on his way. Soon after that the same three children were now in the territory of the Johto league.

Giovanni had managed to track Mewtwo to a secret place on an island while he seemed to be going through some identity life crisis. Luckily it didn't keep him from fighting his hardest even while trapped inside a machine that would either kill him or break his spirit. Poor Giovanni never took the time to realize that no matter how hard he fought he would never be able to take away Mewtwo's freedom. In the end of the damage done to the land would be prevented thanks to the clone pokemon was able to teleport the lake filled with healing properties underground inside the mountain. This time around Ash and his friends were aloud to keep their memories of the event that occurred. The only down side was he chose to leave with his fellow clones again. Luckily for a certain trainer, rumors started to spread about an unusual pokemon that only traveled through moonlight.

"Well this is interesting." Ashley spoke as she read the small article from the newspaper she bought in the small town they just left.

"What do you believe it to be Mistress?" Lucario telepathically asked his trainer as they walked.

"Hard to say but I do have an idea. And how many times do I have to say stop calling me that. People will get the idea I don't consider you a friend." At this time Ashley was really concentrating on the blurry photo in the paper.

"Yes mistress." Lucario said nothing knowing full well there was nothing he could do to make his mistress feel better. It didn't matter what she said he would always call her mistress, master or milady. By this time it was just a song and dance for them to go through. Just came with the territory it seemed.

Ashley was very careful about her pokemon. While traveling she always let one or two walk free outside their pokeballs. They would each take turns and she would sometimes shuffle the order based on location and weather.

" We need to head to this city next." She finally spoke after about a mile of walking.

"Mistress I hate to tell you this...but...we are. We have been since the folk in the road half a mile back." Lucario informed his trainer. Ashley stopped and looked back. She seemed confused but mostly embarrassed.

"Oh. Right." After sharing a glance with Lucario, Ashley continued walking with a tad more speed from said embarrassment. Though to be fair, that was the whole reason she could never be without her partner. Ever since they met when she was about 11, Lucario has been looking after her.

They walked for another hour before coming to the city. Despite her energy and drive the very minute it came into view, Ashley dropped in the grass under a tree to rest. She pulled out her lunch and some chocolate for Lucario. Despite his famous glare that always gave the _Must you truly Mistress_ scolding vibe to it. Lucario only ever spoke his mind that way when he felt it was most important. It showed just how stressed the situation was so Ashley would be extra sure to listen to Lucario.

"Just what are you planning when we get there?" He asked.

"We wait until night and track him. Think you can handle it?" She responded in a nonchalant borderline implied _obviously_ tone.

"Yes Mistress." He dare not ask what she thought they were facing. He trusted her too much. After all she would never consider asking him to do something if she thought he couldn't handle it.

"First things first though. We need to stop by the pokemon center. I need to pick up our three pranksters." She explained to him.

"Understood." He answered back.

When they got to the center Lucario followed nurse joy to the treatment room as he held his own pokeball. Ashley wanted to make sure he was in his best condition and his top health. After 5 years together he grew more powerful each battle. Nevertheless, there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him this was going to be the biggest battle they have ever faced. In 5 years, he had never seen his mistress so stressed and uncertain. He would even go so far as to say afraid. And that above everything else, scared him most of all. Once his treatment and exam was complete he returned with the head Chansey to the lobby. There he saw his mistress and the three pranksters. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Her three most adored ghost types. They worked well as a team due to them having been friends even longer than before the mistress invited them to join her pokemon journey. She had found them at Ghost Tower about 2 years back. The four have been close comedians since. Lucario personally got along better with Gastly. He, like Lucario, could communicate with the mistress. Of course he actually spoke while Lucario had to use telepathy. Every once and a while it created a small ping of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Lucario had to learn how to use telepathy. The mistress had caught him from the wild shorty after he had hatched. She used to tell him how much she loved knowing what her pokemon felt and liked. She got good at charades long before her pokemon journey began due to rescuing an injured Bulbasaur. She treated him and kept him until she was ready to become a trainer.

In the end the two could not be separated so Professor Oak allowed her to keep him and he became her first pokemon at the ripe age of 6. Some speculated that it was too soon; others knew better. Ashley had this 'I'll do it cuz you are stupid enough to think I can't' attitude. She was stubborn, rebellious and passionate. If there was ever a better trainer who could stare her down they had not come across one in these last few years. Even during the Orange Islands or the Kanto region. Needless to say he loved his Mistress and he had even struggled for almost 7 months to learn telepathy once she had spoke of Ash telling her about an adventure he had taken with his friends. They had seen Mew again and even made friends with another Lucario who could use telepathy. It was hard but he had managed. For his mistress, he managed. He would do anything for her; and she for him.

That being said, her life was an open book to him. With the exception of one thing; the current objective. Lucario had no idea who or what she was after but if the three comedians were coming it had to be big. Ashley believed more in level than type so she had raised all her pokemon to fight harder than all the rest. Just as Lucario was coming out of his thoughts he noticed his mistress had already started for the door.

As she walked she called out without looking back, "Lucario! Lets go sweetie." Without question or hesitation, he ran to catch up with her.

As they walked up outside they began to the nearest hotel. Ashley spoke again. "The plan is to wait until nightfall and hope he reveals himself. But in the mean time I am going to meditate to find him, if I can. At least we can try to get some kind of advantage. Word is, he is in a cave over in the mountains where he..." She paused mid-sentence. The look on her face dropped as she starred ahead. Lucario knew that look. It was the look she made when she was both afraid but also too uncertain of what to be afraid of. He did know one thing was clear; rejection was possible. And that, above all else, was something his mistress hated most in the world besides liars.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once there, they got a room on the second floor with a balcony view of the mountains. Ashley insisted she was not tired in the least. Yet for some reason as soon as she hit the bed she crashed out instantly. Amused by his mistress's behavior, Lucario keeled next to the bed and waited. When the sunset came, he would wake her. Until then he would remain by her side and wait. Ready to protect her should the need arise. After half an hour Bulbasaur fought his way out of his ball and kept him company. They got along well despite the grass type's constant need to compete. But Lucario had to admit he was good for helping him stay on his toes.

About 4 hours later the sky began to darken. When the first ray of moonlight shined into the room Lucario placed his paw on his mistress's head as he softly spoke, "Mistress. Mistress, it is time." She opened her eyes without moving at first. Then she pushed herself off the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Once she had brought everyone out of their pokeballs the five chosen all exchanged glances. They departed from the hotel and headed north. Once at the foot of the mountain Lucario helped Ashley onto his back. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of falling from heights. Going up them was never a problem...until she looked down and became frozen and stiff in her place.

They climbed with Lucario leading as Bulbasaur followed behind and the three comedians hovered to guard their lady from being able to look anywhere. In no time at all they made it to the cave. Once Lucario had put her down, Ashley looked out towards the city. The glistening lights sparkled light a ever burning fire that spread out wide across the land.

Once inside, the gang followed behind the Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar. They were more equip at seeing in the dark. After so long of traveling Lucario decided to offer carrying his Mistress to which Ashley declined. The reason was unknown to Lucario as he did not want to seem weak- or that Lucario was a mere servant type of ally to Ashley. The group moved fast but cautious as they spent an anxiety raising hour in the tunnel heading into the center of the mountain. Once there the group of ghosts type pokemon were told to exam the area and report back. To Ashley it was a deep disappointment when the came back in less than 10 minutes with nothing to report.

In the end Ashley came up with a plan. Shout out as loudly and as long as possible. Maybe that would piss him off. Why she wanted to do it that way was beyond the rest of them. But Lucario didn't dare question her. Its something his master knew more about than he did. Although he began to question his own sanity once she started to go through with her plan. She was yelling "Come on out!" and "I challenge you!". It was _kinda sad to watch_ Gastly had noted to the other ghosts types. Lucario was able to shut them up with a glance.

It was another 5 minutes before he came in from an opening on the ceiling of the cave. His face was flat as if he were bored with Ashley.

"Why have you come here?" Mewtwo asked.

"It has been a long time. But I came to challenge you to a battle. Should I win, I want you to come with me." Ashley explained.

"And if I am the victor?" Metwo questioned.

"Then you can still come with me. I will still love, protect and nurture you." Ashley explained.

"You seem like a very stupid girl. Why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, Giovanni can't take you by force. Not without a fight. And he won't win." Ashley tried again. It was clear that Mewtwo wasn't giving in to her request without reason. It was surprising to the other pokemon that their trainer hadn't told Mewtwo to fuck off for calling her stupid.

"What do you know of Giovanni?" Mewtwo seemed to be more on edge than before at that name.

"Plenty. You're not the only one who wants to get away from him." She didn't look Mewtwo in the eye.

"What are you running from?" he finally spoke again after a moment of silence.

At this Ashley raised her head and gave Mewtwo a determined look. She answered, "I run from nothing and no one. But I want you to fight with me. I'm sick of seeing bad things happen to good pokemon and people alike. I need you to help me with changing that."

"Only fools try to change such things." Mewtwo said with an angry tone.

"Well with my grades in school I couldn't be a doctor, so that speaks for itself." she smiled proudly at her comment. Lucario and the others just face palmed to the remark.

"Very well. I will fight you." Mewtwo agreed.

He came down and stood on a ledge opposite to where the six guests waited. Ashley looked to Gastly signaling he was up first. The strategy was always the same. The one most likely to win was up first to make the opponent tired and cocky. The easiest way to kick ass is to let the asshole kiss it goodbye first. But the strongest and most experienced was always up last. That was a tie between Bulbasaur and Lucario.

Gastly flew forward and the battle began. The others watch as all three of the pranksters had fainted. Each used their best techniques and speed. It was too bad that they were done so soon. Though it seemed that Mewtwo hadn't taken any of the damage Ashley seemed pleased for some reason. So she sent Bulbasaur next. Vine whip could keep Mewtwo at bay long enough for him to use teleport. While she waited for him to attack solar beam was charging. The dark made it take longer but there was no harm since when Mewtwo popped up it was behind the ledge. The longer distance didn't make a difference. But the blast hardly went through his defense. Before he could faint Lucario was ordered to switch with Bulbasaur. Once on the field, Lucario was told to use foresight followed by his best attacks.

He just kept fighting and fighting. Soon Lucario couldn't see anything but Mewtwon and his hearing began to just be echoed commands from Ashley. Soon he saw Mewtwo getting ready to use his psychic attack. But he felt warm, so warm and soft. He opened his eyes and let his vision focus. Suddenly it made sense why he had been warm. His mistress had blocked him from the attack. Now she lay on her right side still holding him. He sat up to check her and it was then that he noticed the horrible burn on her back. He tried to shake her awake. But she didn't really move. She did however, begin to speak.

"Mewtwo." she was barley audible.

"Yes. I am here." He told her as he got closer.

"You...you should... be happy." Just as she began to speak Mewtwo became hung on her every word. Lucario couldn't understand what had caused this change in the others attitude towards Lady Ashley.

"You're alive...and life...is...wonderful." She whispered as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Where did she hear that?" he asked Lucario blankly.

"I don't know." He spoke earnestly, "But she cares for you deeply. She wants you with her." It pained Lucario to say it, but he knew. Deep down he always knew. There was someone who mattered so much to her that she would never rest until she had found them.

Ashley found a bright light shining in her face. "Fuck. Turn that shit off." she groaned unhappily.

"Sorry it's so I can see. Can't give you a shot in the dark." A man had explained.

Ashley opened her eyes to see it was an older man with brown hair combed back. The fluff of his bangs held back made him look like a white coated Elvis. She giggled.

"Maybe I gave you _too_ _many_ pain pills." He said concerned. Once he left the room she broke out of the hospital and went straight for the pokemon center. Nurse joy had happily greeted her as she informed Ashley that she had been expecting her to be gone a few more days. She ended her catch up by going off the list of different conditions her 6 pokemon were in. **Wait Six**!? Well about that...

Lucario was stable but had fainted at the foot of the mountain. Bulbasaur had helped Mewtwo carry Ashley to the hospital and once she was put in her bed the two had taken her pokeballs to the center. Bulbasaur fainted once on the stretcher, meanwhile Mewtwo had chosen to stay outside. After some recovery Lucario had attempted to break out of his bed to check on the condition of his master. (Like trainer, like pokemon) Only to be stopped by Mewtwo in the process. After some talking Mewtwo chose to use the Masterball that Ashley had been saving 5 years to use. Once the Masterball had deemed Mewtwo as 'caught', Lucario gave it to Nurse Joy right away. Before returning to his room, he was scolded and escorted by Chansey to the phones. Once certain his trainer was safe he went to sleep.

Ashley gathered her Pokeballs back, afterwards releasing her friends. Everyone was glad to be out roaming free again after 3 days. The only one left was Mewtwo still in his Masterball. Ashley thought long and hard about how it was going to play out between them. Finally she pressed the button allowing for Mewtwo's departure from his new 'captor'. She was ready, whatever it was he would do. Cry, scream, run, or even fight for his freedom; she was ready. To her surprise once Mewtwo was out his back was to her. He turned slowly to face Ashley. Once eye to eye he grabbed her hand as a long, hopeful smile came to his face.

"Hello Mistress. I am Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon in the world. Now how are we going to defeat Team Rocket once and for all?"


End file.
